Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins is the main protagonist and titular character of The Hobbit ''film trilogy. Biography Early life Bilbo Baggins was born in the Shire, on September 22, TA 2890 to Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. However, he was lways his mother's son, as Bilbo would often go adventuring for elves and come out late after dark, past his curfew. Meeting Gandalf As a child at three years old, Bilbo once came up to Gandalf with his toy sword at his materna grandfather's birthday party. While Belladonna chastised her son and apologized to Gandalf, the wizard thought nothing of it and just past Bilbo on his hair. Growing up, he remembered Gandalf's fireworks, and would only remember them up into his adulthood. Life goes on However, he was in his tweens when the second Fell Winter took place and was thirty-three when he came-of-age. At an unknown point, Bilbo grew a fear of wolves ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. He was thirty six when his father died and in his early forties when his mother died. Becoming patriarch of the Baggins family After the death of his parents, Bilbo became a Baggins of Bag End and took responsibility, however, his fondness for adventure never died within him, no matter how many times he tried to hide it. . An Unexpected Party (April TA 2941) Quest of Erebor Battle in Erebor Bilbo quickly put on the Ring that turned him invisible as Smaug fired at Bilbo. However, the hobbit quickly grabbed onto the Arkenstone and fled the scene. In safety Bilbo took off the ring on the staircase as he heard Smaug's yelling and quickly ran with the Arkenstone in his pocket. ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug''''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' After Balin and Thorin had an inducement, the dwarf king quickly rushed in to save Bilbo from being killed by Smaug. Master Baggins came face to face with Oakenshield, who asked if the Arkenstone was found. However, Bilbo was more concerned with leaving rather than the stone he had in his pockeet. Although Thorin held him at sword-point, they later stopped their dispute when Bilbo spotted Smaug from around the column. As Thorin turned to face Smaug, Bilbo hid behind Thorin for protection while the other dwarves came in to Bilbo and Thorin's aid. The company later fled to the other halls of Erebor. The company divided into four groups in order to lure Smaug into the forges, as part of Thorin's plan. However, despite their efforts, Smaug was still able to get away and began turning his wrath onto Lake-town. ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers * Power of the One Ring: 'When Bilbo had the One Ring, he possessed several of its powers. However, it sometimes would affect Bilbo's personality. One time, Bilbo brutally killed a spider because he thought that it wanted his ring. However, Bilbo only used the Ring for emergencies only. ** '''Invisibility: ' Usually, when a wearer puts the ring on his or her finger, they disappear from the visible eye and enter the wraith world. When Bilbo had the Ring, he was able to become invisible. Using the ring, Bilbo turned invisible to evade Gollum and the goblins. Later, he turned invisible to save Thorin and Company. He later turned invisible to evade Smaug and later went to warn Thorin of Azog's forces coming from the north. ** '''Understanding Dark Languages: '''When Bilbo had the ring on and was invisible, he could understand dark languages. When he was invisible, Bilbo understood what the spiders were saying while he was rescuing his friends. Abilities Weaknesses * '''One Ring: At times, the One Ring can act as a burden to Bilbo. However, unlike most races, Bilbo isn't as affected by the ring as men are, but it only cost him to go on a mental rampage for it once by brutally killing a spider before he was horrified by his actions. Weapons and equipment * Sting: 'Bilbo was given sting by Gandalf. At first, it was unnamed and found in the Trolls' cave. Bilbo eventually named it "Sting" after hearing a spider tell that it's touch stings Relationships Family * Belladonna Took † - Mother * Bungo Baggins † - Father * Frodo Baggins - Surrogate Son, Distant Cousin and Adopted Nephew * Gerontius "The Old" Took † - Maternal Grandfather * Mungo Baggins † - Paternal Grandfather * Laura Grubb - Paternal Grandmother * Lavender Grubb - Great-Aunt * Primula Brandybuck † - Cousin * Longo Baggins - Uncle * Camellia Sackville - Aunt * Otho Sackville-Baggins † - Cousin * Lobelia Sackville-Baggins - Cousin-in-law Allies * Gandalf - Best Friend and Former Companion * Line of Durin ** Dwarves of Erebor - Allies *** Thorin and Company - Friends, Former Companions and Teammates **** Thorin Oakenshield † - Leader and Close Friend **** Bofur - Friend **** Fíli † - Close Friend and Teammate **** Kíli † - Close Friend and Teammate **** Balin † - Mentor **** Dwalin **** Óin † **** Glóin **** Bifur **** Bombur **** Dori **** Nori **** Ori † ** Dwarves of the Iron Hills - Allies *** Dáin Ironfoot * Elves of Mirkwood - Temporary Enemies turned Allies ** Thranduil - Brief enemy turned Ally ** Tauriel * Men of Dale and Lake-town - Temporary Enemies turned Allies ** Bard - Smuggler, Friend and Former host ** Bain ** Sigrid ** Tilda ** Percy ** Hilda Bianca * Elves of Rivendell ** Lord Elrond - Friend and Former Host ** Lindir * Beorn - Former Host * Fellowship of the Ring ** Merry Brandybuck **Gimli **Samfast Gamgee **Pippin Took **Aragorn - Friend ** Legolas Greenleaf * Hobbits of The Shire ** Mr. Worrywort ** Hobbit Auctioneer Enemies * Sauron/Necromancer † * Orcs ** Azog the Defiler † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim ** Bolg † - Attempted Killler **Hunter Orcs - Hunters *** Fimbul † *** Yazneg *** Narzug † ** Azog's Executioner † - Victim * Azog's army **Bats of Dol Guldur **Ragash **Goblin Mercenaries † **Orc Berserkers † **Were-worms *Stone-trolls **Bert **William **Tom * Wargs ** Warg Attacker † - Victim ** Warg Matriarch - Attempted Killer * Saruman * Smaug † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim * Spiders of Mirkwood ** Bilbo's Spider Attacker † - Victim ** Bombur's Spider Attacker † - Victim ** Baby Spider † - Victim * Stone Giants *Goblins of the Misty Mountains ** Great Goblin † ** Grinnah † * Gollum † - Attempted Killer and Former Attempted Victim * Alfrid Lickspittle † * Master of Lake-town † Gallery Trivia * Bilbo is the first individual known to give up the One Ring willingly. * In the first ''Hobbit film, Bilbo wears a yellow waistcoat similar to Merry's, albeit with a different pattern. ** Also in the first film, Bilbo wore colors dark red, green and brown, all colors associated with nature. This also reflects on Bilbo's personality and his connection with the Earth like all hobbits. * According to Dwalin, Bilbo's cooking is "very good." * Despite being fifty, Bilbo appears younger than his actual age. * According to an old rumor, Bilbo is part fairy from his mother's side of the family. * He was always more of his mother's son than his father's. * Bilbo possesses his mother's doilies, dish clothes, and his grandfather's chairs and other furniture. (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) * Bilbo is known to be talented at cooking, as Dwalin pronounced it "very good" while stealing his dinner. * One of the few main protagonists who does not have a love interest, along with Thorin Oakenshield. * Bilbo grabbing onto a cup that covers Smaug's eye with other gold coins alludes to the artifact he stole in the novel (The Hobbit, The Desolation of Smaug) * Bilbo grabbing onto a cup that covers Smaug's eye with other gold coins alludes to the artifact he stole in the novel (The Hobbit, The Desolation of Smaug) * In the present-day storyline, when Bilbo wears a red vest outside of Bag End, there are red flowers 2. When he's sitting outside of Bag End in the beginning of the An Unexpected Journey's flashbacks, he's wearing a yellow vest with yellow flowers in the background. Difference from Source Material * Bilbo invited Gandalf in for tea on Wednesday, which leads to the dwarves coming. He was expecting Gandalf. In film, Bilbo just runs into his house and locks the door. Offering Gandalf in is omitted. * Bilbo was expecting Gandalf. In the film he is interrupted by a ring at the bell, not expecting anyone. * He met the dwarves in a different way. The first to come was Dwalin, the second was Balin, the third was Fíli and Kíli, the fourth to come were Óin, Gloin, Dori, Nori and Ori and the fifth to come was Gandalf, Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Eight dwarves and Gandalf appeared at Bilbo's door. Bilbo met Thorin when he came last the latest. * He lets the dwarves stay over for the night before Thorin and Company left. In the films, Bilbo falls asleep to Thorin's singing and woke up to find the dwarves gone. * In the book, the dwarves were waiting for Bilbo at the Green Dragon. In the film, Bilbo had to run on the road to catch up with them. * Bilbo was actually seen as being Dori's responsibility thrice. * Thorin and Bilbo are closer in the film than in the book. * In the third film, Bilbo takes the role of Roac the Raven: telling the company that Smaug is dead, and warns Thorin of an army coming from the North. * Thorin goes inside to rescue Billbo from Smaug in The Desolation of Smaug, an event that does not occur in the book. Behind the Scenes * In the books, '''Bilbo Baggins was a hobbit of the Shire who was descended from the Tooks and Bagginses. He later left the Shire to participate in the Quest of Erebor. He eventually gave up the Arkenstone to use as a bargaining chip between the Dwarves and the Elves. He later adopted his cousin, Frodo Baggins after his parents died. ** Bilbo also shares aspects of Roac the Raven, who in the books, warned THorin and company of the upcoming army and Smaug’s death.Bilbo does the exact same thing, warning Thorin of the army of Orcs. * The following character biography about Bilbo reads: "Like all Hobbits, Bilbo Baggins is fond of his comfortable existence; all he needs to be happy is a full pantry and a good book. When the Wizard Gandalf and 13 Dwarves unexpectedly appear on Bilbo’s doorstep and invite him to join them on a dangerous adventure, Bilbo’s life changes forever. Initially sceptical of the invitation, Bilbo’s spirit of adventure leads him to join the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and become the “burglar” required to complete their quest to outwit a ferocious dragon and reclaim the Dwarves’ stolen treasure. To everyone’s surprise, including his own, Bilbo’s wit and courage prove that there is indeed more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." *Daniel Radcliffe, Shia LaBeouf, James McAvoy, Erryn Arkin, Tobey Maguire, and Adam Brown were considered for the role of Bilbo Baggins, **Adam was later cast as Ori. Appearances *''The Hobbit trilogy **The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' **''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug '' **''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' *''The Lord of the Rings trilogy **''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring **''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' *''LEGO: The Hobbit ''(Non-canon appearance) References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Characters who appear in Lord of the Rings